metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Komodo Saurian
Custom Sig Hey Komodo, can you help me with making a custom sig like yours? I have no idea how to do it plus I have no idea how to make one work. :Sure, it's pretty simple. Here is an instruction. 13:41, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks mate. Smokey McPott 13:44, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I got it to work, thanks for the link, Plus I got some guns in my sig, woooo. [[User:Smokey McPott|''Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 15:36, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Looks nice, but are you absolutely sure you want to post fullsize images and spam the latest activity page? 17:07, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah, it does that? I'll remove it for now and I'll have to fix that.[[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 21:04, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Factions Template Hey Komodo, I was wondering if you could consider doing a factions template - one that could be used for the Bandits, 4th reich, etc. pages. Chaos ian7 16:24, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. 21:10, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Tag No problem :) Also, if you want all the articles to be justified by default, just add this: .WikiaArticle p {text-align:justify} To MediaWiki:Wikia.css. Cheers --Anon(Talk) 12:36, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks again, this is very helpful. 12:41, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Template Help. Hey bud, Do you think you would be able to fix up this template I'm working on so it conforms with the Metro Wiki style? LINK I'm not sure if it will end up being used (Hopefully it will), but if you can work your magic on it, it would be greatly appreciated. [[User:Smokey McPott|Smokey McPott]] ''[''talk'']'' 07:32, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, as soon as I get to it. Lots of procrastination lately, ugh. 13:00, October 12, 2011 (UTC) hey, I'm planning on putting some background information for the Automatic Shotgun (Saiga), as it is a real weapon. Unfortunately, I'm quite the wikia n00b, so how can I put in a new section? Redsoxusa09 14:46, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Write a name of a new section between double equals signs like this: : Headline text : 14:49, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :I tried putting in the double equal signs like so, Background but when I checked the preview, it didn't show up. Does it not show up in the preview? Redsoxusa09 22:18, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :nevermind, nevermind, I got it Redsoxusa09 22:28, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Project That's the least I can do -- for now at least :) P.S. I found a wiki with the address [http://metrolastlight.wikia.com '''metrolastlight'.wikia.com]. The wiki hasn't been active for over 90 days, so it might be a good idea to to redirect the address here. This probably wont bring a lot of visitors, but at least it'll prevent some competition :) --Anon(Talk) 18:40, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Done, I sent the message, thanks for the heads up. 18:54, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Deleted and redirected. 22:28, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Star Wars Reference? Hey Komodo, I ventured to the Russian wikipedia page for Metro 2033 and in their fun facts section they gave mention that one of the beggars utters something like "God be with you strength", which is upossively like "May the force be with you" from Star Wars. Can you vouch for that, and do you think it should go on the Easter Eggs page? Chaos ian7 02:00, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Well, maybe... I'll get the sound files. 11:35, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :Done. 12:33, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Character Infobox Fix Hey there, Redsoxusa09 pointed out to me today that there is something wrong with the 'Date of Birth" and "Date of Death" headers in the character infobox. To me everything seems to look correct, and yet it isn't. Can you take a look at it? Chaos ian7 02:42, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :It was caused by the CSS change of this wiki. Fixed now. 03:05, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Pricing Hey there Komodo, ok so first off, I got the prices by having the weapon in my inventory and going to a vendor, (I don't know if this was the way you had planned, so let me know and I can do it all again if so) and there is a number near the gun. For equipment, I just took the shop prices themselves. Difficulty was on Medium. Btw, SO many revolvers! *Revolver w/ Stock, Optics, and Silencer - 160 MGR *Revolver w/Stock, Optics, and Extended Barrel - 165 MGR *Revolver w/ Rifle Stock (extended barrel is also included, but for some reason isn't named) - 120 MGR *Revolver w/ Stock and Silencer - 115 MGR *Revolver w/ Stock and Optics (extended barrel is also included) - 165 MGR *Revolver w/ Extended Barrel- 80 MGR *Revolver w/ Silencer - 75 MGR *Hellsing w/ Scope - 220 MGR *Tihar w/ Scope - 160 MGR *Duplet - 80 MGR *Kalash - 180 MGR *Kalash w/ Scope - 210 MGR *VSV - 220 MGR *VSV w/ Scope - 280 MGR *Uboinik - 120 MGR *Uboinik w/ Bayonet - 150 MGR *Bastard w/ Silencer - 100 MGR *Kalash 2012 w/ Optics and Silencer - 300 MGR *Medkit - 10 MGR *Throwing Knife - 10 MGR *Grenade - 15 MGR *Sticky Grenade - 20 MGR *Filter - 10 MGR Redsoxusa09 00:18, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, well, the price equals the price of the weapon on the table + the price of the weapon in the respective inventory slot. So uh, you'll need to check that, sorry I forgot to tell. 11:33, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :no, no its fine, I shouldn't have assumed. I'll come back later and edit the prices Redsoxusa09 14:17, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :I found all the prices using your method, enjoy! Redsoxusa09 05:32, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Great, thanks. I'll get to fixing the price lists as soon as I can. 11:44, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Template Issue Hey there, on Vladimir's character template, "Group Companion" is spelled as "Group comapion", and I'm garbage at templates so I thought I'd let you know. Redsoxusa09 07:00, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed. 11:36, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Greetings again, I've been trying to put Danila's picture in my own page's template, but can't seem to figure it out, could you help me out? Redsoxusa09 04:38, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Scratch that, I figured it out. Redsoxusa09 04:46, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Armory Hello, on the Armory location page, the first paragraph is mostly bold, but when I try and fix it in the editor, it appears normal. Any idea what's wrong? Is it just my computer? Redsoxusa09 04:35, November 2, 2011 (UTC)